mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity appalled S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity YES S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png|Applebuck Season I feel a sneeze coming on S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rarity's grace and beauty S01E06.png|Boast Busters Rarity persuading S1E7.png|Dragonshy Rarity sad S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Rarity Harity S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Rarity uses her magic to move items around her S1E14.png|Suited For Success Rarity is ready S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Rarity in gold silk S1E17.png|Stare Master Applejack Rainbow and Rarity looking from backstage S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Rarity looking fabulous S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity and Opal walk S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Rarity winking S1E25.png|Party of One Rarity following Prince Blueblood into the garden S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity giant diamond S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The hoarder S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Rarity Drama Queen S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Rarity discovered S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Rarity happy S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Rarity 'she's sorry' S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Rarity upset and ears down S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity with croquet mallet in mouth S2E09.png|Sweet and Elite Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Rarity put crown wrong way S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Rarity no no no S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rarity not return S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Rarity lovely S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rarity silk pajamas S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Rarity in tears NO! S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Rarity in Spike's dream S2E20.png|It's About Time Rarity the fierce!! S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rarity gasp S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Rarity flinch S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Rarity derps out S02E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Psycho Rarity S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Rarity working hard S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Rarity made a new outfit S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity & Twilight looking S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Rarity ear drop S3E5.png|Magic Duel Rarity not that one S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Rarity hugging Thunderlane S3E7.png|Wonderbolts Academy Rarity something's missing S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Rarity organize S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Rarity Rainbow Dash S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Rarity & Spike in reflection S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Rarity just a noise S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Rarity panicking S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rarity presents pony ears and tail EG.png|Equestria Girls Season four :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity and warped magic S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Rarity doesn't have any ideas S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Rarity gasping S4E3.png|Castle Mane-ia Rarity looking into cracked mirror S4E04.png|Daring Don't Rarity as Radiance S4E06.png|Power Ponies Rarity's face S4E07.png|Bats! Rarity singing while on a ferry S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Rarity levitating silk sling S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Rarity "What?" S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Rarity 'Your party sounds simply divine' S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Rarity "I love being covered in mud!" S4E13.png|Simple Ways Rarity singing with her hoof pointing up S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Rarity looking at her wings S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rarity wearing a big hat S4E18.png|Maud Pie Future Rarity in rundown boutique S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Rarity not amused S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Rarity "so glad you showed that to me" S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Rarity "that I've ever imagined" S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Rarity has her magic sealed S4E24.png|Equestria Games Rarity "always been so generous to me" S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Rarity's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Music to My Ears Rarity gasping EG2.png|Guitar Centered Rarity nuzzling kitten EG2.png|Hamstocalypse Now Rainbow Dash and Rarity impressed EG2.png|Pinkie on the One Rarity hovering with keytar EG2.png|Player Piano Flam suggesting "anvil jokers" EG2.png|A Case for the Bass Rarity looking bored EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Rarity and Rainbow Dash rocking out EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Rarity on the runway with living mannequins EG2.png|Life is a Runway Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png|My Past is Not Today Sunset and Rarity standing on a big flower EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages Rarity on purple Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Film Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 The Mane 6 approaching their thrones S5E01.png Rainbow "and got this sweet castle!" S5E01.png Rarity sitting in her throne S5E1.png Rarity "It's all simply divine!" S5E01.png Twilight paces around the throne room S5E1.png Twilight "why would the Tree of Harmony" S5E1.png Mane six looking at the map S5E1.png Cutie marks coming down from above S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "there's a ton of room" S5E01.png Rainbow Dash" adventure along that route" S5E01.png Rainbow Dash "Count me in" S5E1.png Pinkie "planning on organizing my baking sheets" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "but okay!" S5E1.png Rarity "very well" S5E1.png Rarity and Pinkie wait for Fluttershy's answer S5E01.png Friendship Express moving backwards S5E1.png Twilight's friends follow her S5E1.png Mane 6 walking on rope bridge S5E01.png Twilight and friends reaching top of the hill S5E1.png Twilight "that's the place on the map" S5E01.png Rarity "let's get down there and find the spa" S5E1.png Rarity walks toward the village S5E1.png Twilight teleports in front of Rarity S5E1.png Twilight "it could be dangerous" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash excited about danger S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "Stay behind me, everypony!" S5E1.png Pinkie inches over the cliff's edge S5E1.png Pinkie's friends watch her roll S5E1.png Pinkie Pie under a boulder S5E1.png Pinkie flattened by boulder S5E1.png Mane Six just outside the village S5E1.png Rarity "a few more architectural flourishes" S5E1.png Fluttershy "I think it's lovely" S5E1.png Pinkie "I know smiles" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "okay, that's weird" S5E1.png Mane Six outside village S5E01.png Mane Six enter the village S5E01.png Mane six walking through the village S5E1.png Fillies walking past the mane six S5E1.png Mane six being welcomed by Party Favor S5E1.png Party Favor "are you an Alicorn?" S5E1.png Twilight "we're not entirely sure" S5E1.png Double Diamond introduces himself S5E1.png Applejack introduces herself to Double Diamond S5E1.png Applejack introduces her friends S5E1.png Twilight "has there been any sort of trouble" S5E1.png Party Favor and Double Diamond lead Mane Six S5E1.png Fluttershy "I wish everypony" S5E01.png Pinkie Pie "I've got my eye on them" S5E1.png Mane Six inside Starlight's home S5E01.png Double Diamond introduces the Mane Six S5E1.png Starlight "I'm assuming it's Princess Twilight Sparkle?" S5E1.png Starlight "we don't get many Alicorns around here" S5E1.png Twilight "yes, but Twilight is fine" S5E1.png Twilight "it's kind of a long story" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "it's a Tree-chest-castle-map!" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie suspicious again S5E1.png Pinkie's friends give her weird looks S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "we're happy to have you" S5E1.png Applejack "Say what?" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "what's so unique about our village" S5E1.png Twilight "is that why you all have those cutie marks?" S5E1.png Villagers march in a circle around Mane Six S5E1.png Villagers marching in line S5E1.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack confused S5E1.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity confused S5E1.png Starlight singing "when you think your talent's special" S5E1.png Starlight singing "you don't see eye-to-eye" S5E1.png Everypony worried except Fluttershy S5E01.png Mane Six unsure of villagers' philosophy S5E1.png Villagers march around Mane Six S5E1.png In Our Town - villagers equal sign formation S5E1.png Mane Six puzzled S5E01.png Starlight "We're all quite fond of it" S5E01.png Mane Six uncomfortable next to Double Diamond S5E1.png Mane Six continue through the village S5E1.png Rarity gasping in shock S5E1.png Rarity "what in the name of Equestria is that?!" S5E1.png Rarity about to gag S5E1.png Rarity repulsed by village fashion S5E1.png Rarity hides her disgust S5E1.png Rarity stammering nervously S5E1.png Rarity backs away from shopkeeper S5E1.png Mane Six sit down for lunch S5E1.png Rarity "no wonder nopony's wearing anything" S5E1.png Mane Six sitting across from Double Diamond S5E1.png Twilight "if we're going to get to the bottom of" S5E1.png Sugar Belle about to take Mane Six's order S5E1.png Applejack "before we even knew what that map was" S5E1.png Rarity "this is hardly the time for jokes" S5E1.png Rarity "come all this way and for what?" S5E1.png Twilight "we're here now" S5E1.png Sugar Belle "is your friendship ending?" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "are you crazy?!" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "get in the way of food!" S5E1.png Rarity and Applejack confused S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "make that twelve!" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "what? I'm hungry!" S5E1.png Twilight "we've got to stick together" S5E1.png Applejack "Uh-huh" S5E01.png Rarity "we have differing opinions all the time" S5E1.png Twilight and friends listen to Sugar Belle S5E1.png Twilight's friends listen to Sugar Belle S5E1.png Pinkie Pie embarrassed S5E1.png Sugar Belle "hope you enjoy our little village" S5E1.png Sugar Belle speeds into her home S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "that was weird too" S5E1.png Twilight "eat these muffins and act normal" S5E1.png Twilight "I think we're being watched" S5E1.png Twilight "no, not like that" S5E1.png Applejack coming up with an idea S5E1.png Applejack "you gotta eat all of them muffins" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie panicked "what?!" S5E1.png Pinkie despairing "why me?!" S5E1.png Applejack "you got a stronger stomach" S5E1.png Applejack "that filly in there might be our best chance" S5E1.png Applejack "what the hay is goin' on round here" S5E1.png Mane Six putting on act for watching ponies S5E1.png Twilight and friends go to Sugar Belle's basement S5E1.png Mane Six hear Sugar Belle's voice S5E1.png Twilight "why did you want us to come down here?" S5E1.png Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy looking off-screen S5E1.png Mane six surrounded by the creepy ponies S5E1.png Night Glider "how can you be friends" S5E1.png Night Glider "don't you end up hating each other?" S5E1.png Sugar Belle touching Fluttershy's cutie mark S5E1.png Twilight "how do you take somepony's cutie mark" S5E1.png Twilight "nopony should keep you from your cutie mark" S5E1.png Twilight "an essential part of who you are" S5E1.png Mane Six suspicious S5E01.png Mane Six following Starlight S5E01.png Twilight "this must be the reason we're here" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "pilgrimage-ing?" S5E1.png Mane Six walking to the vault S5E1.png Double Diamond follows the Mane Six S5E1.png Mane Six approach the cave S5E1.png Mane six walking through a cavernous area S5E1.png Starlight exclaiming "behold!".png Mane six and Starlight facing the cutie mark vault S5E1.png Starlight "it seems you inspire" S5E1.png Starlight glares at the Mane Six S5E1.png Rarity getting nervous S5E1.png Starlight looks at Rarity menacingly S5E1.png Rarity backs into Double Diamond S5E1.png More zombie ponies surround the mane six S5E1.png Twilight teleports away from the zombie ponies S5E1.png Twilight collapses to the ground S5E1.png Bolt of magic strikes Twilight's friends S5E1.png Twilight's friends caught in magic stasis S5E1.png Applejack and Rarity in agony S5E1.png Starlight gloating to Twilight S5E1.png Starlight and Twilight face off S5E1.png Starlight "you can spend the rest of your lives here" S5E1.png Starlight's trap overhead shot S5E1.png The Cutie Map - Part 2 Mane 6 trapped inside a house S5E02.png Rarity crying S5E02.png Fluttershy trying to comfort Rarity S5E02.png Rarity "Yes, it is!" S5E02.png Rarity "Look at those drapes!" S5E02.png Equal sign cutie mark influencing Rarity S5E02.png Rarity sad face S5E02.png Rarity in tears S5E02.png|Without the real cutie marks, there is no beauty. Twilight "Something odd about that staff" S5E02.png Twilight "I haven't studied Eastern unicorns as much as I should have" S5E02.png Mane 6 sit in the house S5E02.png Mane 6 in the house as time passes S5E02.png Twilight pacing around while her friends sit in the house S5E02.png Twilight thinking S5E02.png Twilight thinking while others are asleep S5E02.png Twilight thinking very hard S5E02.png Twilight thinks very hard S5E02.png Twilight "I've got it!" S5E02.png Twilight's friends wake up S5E02.png Twilight "I know how we can get out!" S5E02.png Rarity "are much too small for escape" S5E02.png Twilight suggests a third way S5E02.png Twilight and Rarity hear Pinkie S5E02.png Rarity, Twilight, RD, and AJ smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Pinkie smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Fluttershy walking towards Twilight S5E02.png Twilight "You've gotta find a way to get our cutie marks back" S5E02.png Starlight "This way, please" S5E02.png Starlight 'There are some friends' S5E02.png Mane 5 smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Ponies gathering around S5E02.png Starlight "once you realize you don't need your cutie marks" S5E02.png Twilight, Rarity, and AJ angry while Fluttershy is worried S5E02.png Starlight "or the talents that come with them" S5E02.png Starlight smug smile S5E02.png Starlight "This is a perfectly normal part of the equalization process" S5E02.png Starlight "quite seen the light yet" S5E02.png Starlight "We'll try again tomorrow" S5E02.png Main ponies enter back to the house S5E02.png Twilight "upset" S5E02.png Fluttershy "with these lovely ponies" S5E02.png Twilight smiles S5E02.png Party "I love all of" S5E02.png Rainbow "This guy's a barrel of laughs" S5E02.png Pinkie explains laughs S5E02.png Other main ponies look at Pinkie S5E02.png Twilight "We have to stay as positive as we can" S5E02.png Twilight "If Party Favor sees how much we really do" S5E02.png Main ponies look at Party Favor S5E02.png Main ponies hear Starlight's voice from loudspeaker S5E02.png Rarity "Let's hope they don't convert any of us first" S5E02.png Twilight and friends are let out again S5E2.png Twilight and friends looking exhausted S5E2.png Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie keeping silent S5E2.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Rainbow keeping silent S5E2.png Twilight and friends about to be locked up again S5E2.png Party Favor dashing out of the house S5E2.png Mane Six's plan is a success S5E2.png Starlight "so what?" S5E2.png Starlight "everything else I said is true" S5E2.png Starlight hears Twilight's lecture S5E2.png Twilight "when we share them with each other" S5E2.png Mane Six scared of Starlight Glimmer S5E2.png Mane Six standing behind Starlight S5E2.png Villagers circle around Starlight S5E2.png Starlight projects a magical barrier S5E2.png Starlight pushes ponies back with barrier S5E2.png Starlight running away S5E2.png Fluttershy pointing toward Starlight's house S5E2.png Cutie marks flying over the village S5E2.png Rarity "even without my cutie mark" S5E2.png Rarity "I can tell this is beautiful!" S5E2.png Starlight "come to my village and disrupt my life" S5E2.png Rarity paws feebly at Starlight's door S5E2.png Equalized Mane Six trying to get in S5E02.png Mane Six hear village ponies whistle S5E2.png Night Glider soaring toward Starlight's door S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies storm Starlight's house S5E2.png Starlight flees toward the mountain S5E2.png Rainbow Dash "oh, come on!" S5E2.png Rainbow "we have to count on these other ponies" S5E2.png Mane Six are unable to keep up S5E2.png Twilight's friends returning to normal S5E2.png Fluttershy "you got your countryisms back too" S5E2.png Mane Six full speed ahead S5E2.png Main 5 and village ponies listening to Twilight S5E02.png Mane Six and village ponies happy S5E02.png Mane Six shield their eyes S5E02.png Starlight vanishes into the caves S5E2.png Twilight "we just have to hope" S5E2.png Night Glider "I'm not going anywhere" S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies group laugh S5E2.png Equality village celebrating S5E2.png Double Diamond talking with two mares S5E2.png Beach ball bounces off Double Diamond's head S5E2.png Pinkie Pie "now those are real smiles" S5E2.png Rarity "I think it's divine" S5E2.png Twilight "the map didn't send me" S5E2.png Twilight and friends "it sent US" S5E2.png Twilight and friends "you're a part of me" S5E02.png Mane Six group hug again S5E02.png Pinkie Pie "this feels like an ending" S5E2.png Twilight "we can stay a little while longer" S5E2.png Mane Six enter the village again S5E2.png Mane Six join in the celebration S5E2.png Castle Sweet Castle Rarity eating pancakes daintily S5E3.png Pinkie "I lost a measuring spoon" S5E03.png Pinkie "Somepony's gonna get a very special pancake!" S5E03.png Rarity inspects her pancakes S5E3.png Mane Six sitting around dining room table S5E3.png Applejack "now that you mention it" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "I win!" S5E3.png Applejack "is there somethin' you wanna tell us?" S5E3.png Rarity removes pancake from Twilight's horn S5E3.png Pinkie Pie snatches Twilight's pancake S5E3.png Rarity "we simply adore having you around" S5E3.png Rarity "we worry you might be" S5E3.png Twilight "has it been that obvious?" S5E3.png Applejack and Rarity concerned S5E3.png Twilight "I've been avoiding..." S5E3.png Mane Six in castle dining room zoom-out S5E3.png Rarity "such a gorgeous castle" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "this place has everything!" S5E3.png Rarity soft chuckle "is that all?" S5E3.png Rarity "you simply need to decorate" S5E3.png Twilight "look how big it is!" S5E3.png Twilight hiding her face in despair S5E3.png Twilight's friends offer to help decorate S5E3.png Rarity "we will make this the castle of your dreams" S5E3.png Rarity "you go to the Ponyville spa" S5E3.png Rarity "I'm saying this with love" S5E3.png Twilight looking at her reflection S5E3.png Rarity "I've never seen you look this" S5E3.png Rarity struggles to find the right word S5E3.png Fluttershy interrupting "frazzled?" S5E3.png Rarity "that is absolutely the word" S5E3.png Spike enters the dining room S5E3.png Spike joins the pancake breakfast S5E3.png Rarity "I'm so glad you're here!" S5E3.png Rarity "you're taking Twilight to the spa" S5E3.png Mane Six stare at Spike S5E3.png Spike "oh, you mean now" S5E3.png Spike stuffs his face with pancakes S5E3.png Twilight and Spike head to the spa S5E3.png Frazzled Twilight leaving the pancake party S5E03.png Main 5 step into the hallway S5E3.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity walking in the castle hallway S5E03.png Rainbow Dash singing "let's all work together" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash sings "To make this castle shine" S5E03.png Rarity polishing wall furnishings S5E3.png Rarity's reflection in crystal wall S5E3.png Main 5 sing "It'll feel divine" S5E03.png Main 5 singing Make This Castle a Home S5E3.png Main 5 singing "make a home she'll adore" S5E3.png Twilight's friends walk to the castle S5E03.png Rarity hanging curtains and lace S5E3.png Rarity decorates with jewels S5E3.png Rarity hanging more lace S5E3.png Rarity hanging even more curtains S5E3.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy with jewel cupcakes S5E3.png Mane 5 Make This Castle a Home big finish S5E3.png Main 5's decorations complete S5E3.png Main 5 went overboard with the decorating S5E3.png Mane Six in cluttered throne room S5E3.png Mane Six unsure of their job S5E3.png Rainbow halfheartedly compliments Fluttershy S5E3.png Rainbow smiles nervously at Fluttershy S5E3.png Rarity unsure about Applejack's decorative choices S5E3.png Rarity "what a lovely touch!" S5E3.png Rarity sniffing Applejack's quilt S5E3.png Rarity gagging in disgust S5E3.png Rarity "are these quilts vintage?" S5E3.png Applejack halfheartedly compliments Rarity S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "no one said anything about" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie squees with pride S5E3.png Main 5 embarrassed by their job S5E3.png Main 5 sigh in relief S5E3.png Fluttershy "thank goodness somepony said something" S5E3.png Applejack "looks like a mishmash of knickknacks" S5E3.png Rarity "it is a little cluttered" S5E3.png Pinkie "what are you guys talking about?" S5E3.png Pinkie "I think it looks super fun!" S5E3.png Confetti cannon explodes off-screen S5E3.png Rarity "that bunting is embroidered by hoof!" S5E3.png Rarity "everypony stop!" S5E3.png Mess in the throne room S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "what're we gonna do?!" S5E3.png Spike "Twilight's blow-out won't take that long" S5E3.png Main 5 and Spike try to come up with a plan S5E3.png Rarity tells Spike to stall Twilight S5E3.png Spike "but we live here" S5E3.png Rarity tells Spike to stall until sunset S5E3.png Rarity bats her eyelashes at Spike S5E3.png Spike "anything for you, Rarity" S5E3.png Main 5 agree the castle is too cluttered S5E3.png Rarity can't decide which decoration to remove S5E3.png Applejack "come on, Rarity" S5E3.png Applejack "everypony has taken somethin' out except you" S5E3.png Rarity "I simply can't decide" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash points at the Mane Six portrait S5E3.png Rarity "anything but that!" S5E3.png Rainbow points at hanging flowerpots S5E3.png Rarity "they're my favorite accent!" S5E3.png Rarity "they're my favorite too!" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash grumbling at Rarity S5E3.png Rainbow "they can't all be your favorite!" S5E3.png Rainbow about to remove the portrait S5E3.png Rainbow carries portrait out of the throne room S5E3.png Rarity frustrated grunt S5E3.png Rarity "the room still looks a little bit cluttered" S5E3.png Applejack "everypony calm down" S5E3.png Applejack keeps the group together S5E3.png Rarity "you're absolutely right, dear" S5E3.png Rarity levitating Applejack's quilts S5E3.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash hoof-bump S5E3.png Another confetti cannon goes off S5E3.png Main 5 starting to argue S5E3.png Rarity levitating a Daring Do poster S5E3.png Rarity "now nothing is cluttering the castle" S5E3.png Rarity bears more bad news S5E3.png Rarity points to the setting sun S5E3.png Rarity "we didn't lift a hoof to help her!" S5E3.png Applejack with hat over her heart S5E3.png Fluttershy "stuck living in a castle" S5E3.png Pinkie "I didn't know you could be loud enough" S5E3.png Twilight's friends running out of time S5E3.png Pinkie panicking "what do we do?!" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "and then she'll be like" S5E3.png Rarity "if this were my home" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "it's Twilight's home!" S5E3.png Rarity "all her Rainbow Dash trophies?" S5E3.png Applejack tries to cheer her friends up S5E3.png Fluttershy talks about Twilight's love of books S5E3.png Rainbow recalls Sonic Rainboom S5E3.png Rainbow laughing and friends unamused S5E3.png Rarity recalls Look Before You Sleep S5E3.png Rarity "that turned out to be so much fun!" S5E3.png Pinkie recalls Tirek's destruction of the library S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "wait, no, that was the worst" S5E3.png Main 5 remember the Golden Oak Library S5E3.png Spike sees Twilight's friends outside the window S5E3.png Main 5 in front of the destroyed Golden Oak S5E3.png Main 5 looking sad S5E3.png Rarity "I can see it!" S5E3.png Rarity "you and Fluttershy stay here" S5E3.png Rarity "you come with me" S5E3.png Rarity "we're going shopping!" S5E3.png Rarity trotting away from the library S5E3.png Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie shopping S5E3.png Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie return to the castle S5E3.png Rarity threading gems S5E3.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hoisting the chandelier S5E3.png Main 5 proud of their work S5E3.png Twilight's friends happy with their contributions to the castle S5E03.png Twilight's friends welcome Twilight home S5E03.png Twilight and friends walking through the castle S5E3.png Spike "it looks exactly the same!" S5E3.png Spike "do you know how hard it was" S5E3.png Spike "I never want to see another dust ruffle" S5E3.png Rarity "took a teensy bit longer" S5E3.png Applejack "it's the memories you make" S5E3.png Rarity "the memories we've made with you" S5E3.png Rainbow and Fluttershy open throne room doors S5E03.png Memory jewel of The Best Night Ever S5E3.png Rarity "inspire you to make new ones" S5E3.png Twilight beholds the throne room chandelier S5E3.png Main 5 and Spike wait for Twilight's reaction S5E3.png Main 5 and Spike happy S5E3.png Mane Six and Spike group hug S5E03.png Twilight "ready to make new memories here" S5E3.png Pinkie suggests celebrating with memory cake S5E3.png Twilight "let's go to the dining room" S5E3.png Twilight opens the dining room doors S5E3.png Twilight surprised by the new dining room S5E3.png Rarity "I couldn't help myself!" S5E3.png Rarity "just begging for the personal touch" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie with confetti cannon in her mane S5E3.png Pinkie "not my fault I hid them so well!" S5E3.png Mane Six and Spike group laugh S5E3.png Bloom & Gloom DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity at judges' table S5E4.png Sweetie Belle on stage S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity disapprove S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity give poor scores S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories The main cast surprised S5E5.png Rainbow "Who said anything about anger?!" S5E5.png Rainbow "And I am not angry!" S5E5.png Rainbow's friends concerned S5E5.png Twilight Sparkle "Prepare yourselves" S05E05.png Main ponies running away from the snow S5E5.png Rainbow's friends pop out of the snow S5E5.png Twilight asks if Rainbow's alright S5E5.png Rainbow's friends are concerned S5E5.png Rainbow's friends enter her bedroom S5E5.png Pinkie enters through the cloud wall S5E5.png Fluttershy asks Rainbow how she's feeling S5E5.png Rarity "what are we doing to do?" S5E5.png Twilight "I don't know what we CAN do" S5E5.png Applejack tries to console Rainbow Dash S5E5.png Rainbow Dash says "whatever" again S5E5.png Rarity "how can I say this tactfully?" S5E5.png Rarity "you've lost your sparkle" S5E5.png Pinkie Pie "I hate to say this, but" S5E5.png Pinkie Pie plugging her mouth S5E5.png Rarity "whatever did you do that for?!" S5E5.png Fluttershy "until she lets it all out" S5E5.png Twilight looking at Applejack S5E5.png Twilight pushes Applejack forward with magic S5E5.png Twilight urging Applejack S5E5.png Rarity about to cry as well S5E5.png Rarity "can't bear to see Fluttershy cry" S5E5.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie crying together S5E5.png Twilight thinks Applejack is about to cry S5E5.png Twilight "I know how hard it is to say goodbye" S5E5.png Pinkie Pie sad because Twilight isn't sad S5E5.png Pinkie Pie holding Twilight sorrowfully S5E5.png Twilight and Pinkie look at Rainbow Dash S5E5.png Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie back away from Rainbow S5E5.png Applejack "just getting a third wind" S5E5.png Twilight asks Rainbow if she's okay S5E5.png Rainbow's friends are there for her S5E5.png Twilight and friends in winter attire S5E5.png Mane Six in winter clothes with Tank S5E5.png Pinkie overjoyed "you're using the word!" S5E5.png Pinkie Pie "she's using the word!" S5E5.png Rarity "I'll design him a very special suit" S5E5.png Ponies listening to Rarity S5E5.png Applejack "I'm glad you're feelin' a little better" S5E5.png Rainbow approaches Tank's hibernating spot S5E5.png Twilight and friends looking at Tank S5E5.png Rainbow's friends say goodbye to Tank S5E5.png Rainbow Dash's friends walking away S5E5.png Final shot of Ponyville in winter S5E5.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Rarity levitating jewels and ribbon S5E7.png Rarity fashions a bow for Sweetie Belle S5E7.png Scootaloo and Sweetie excited for the Gala S5E7.png Rarity answers Discord's rude question S5E7.png Rarity "they're going as our dates" S5E7.png Sweetie Belle is Rarity's "plus-one" S5E7.png Sweetie Belle shouting "we're plus-ones!" S5E7.png Crusaders shouting "we're plus-ones!" S5E7.png Discord "I believe I got that!" S5E7.png Discord vanishes from the Boutique S5E7.png Rainbow Dash wins the card game S5E7.png AJ and Rarity enter the Gala S5E7.png Rarity bursts into the ballroom S5E7.png Rarity breathless and covered in slime S5E7.png|Oh no! Rarity "that creature took my jewels!" S5E7.png Rarity covered in slime S5E7.png Discord with a vacuum cleaner S3E7.png Discord vacuums slimy dress off of Rarity S5E7.png|He vacuums off the slime... Rarity blushing in embarrassment S5E7.png|...and the dress! Rarity feeling naked S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle feeling offended S5E7.png Celestia laughing at Discord's jokes S5E7.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Rarity covered in slime S5E7.png Applejack "that's what you're worried about?" S5E7.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Rarity not stuck anymore S5E7.png Pool of slime begins to shrink S5E7.png Gala ponies cheer for Tree Hugger S5E7.png Twilight and friends impressed by Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord reaches his wit's end S5E7.png Tree Hugger levitates into the air S5E7.png Twilight and friends ready to fight S5E7.png Disco ball bounces past Twilight and friends S5E7.png Twilight and friends smothered by Smooze S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Discord "I may actually grow to like this" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie and the Smooze dancing S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Slice of Life Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Mane Six chatting in the background S5E9.png Mane Six ready to fight S5E9.png Mane Six dodge bugbear's stinger S5E9.png|"I need somewhat different tactics here than I used against the Macra". Twilight and friends fighting the bugbear S5E9.png Bugbear hits Rainbow S5E9.png Mane Six fighting the bugbear S5E9.png Applejack restraining the bugbear S5E9.png Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Mane Six fight the bugbear at Carousel Boutique S5E9.png Mane Six galloping toward town hall S5E9.png Mane Six watching through the window S5E9.png Mane Six watch through the window S5E9.png Twilight Sparkle "you know something, girls?" S5E9.png Twilight's friends looking at her S5E9.png Twilight surrounded by her friends S5E9.png Twilight Sparkle "I love you all!" S5E9.png Twilight hugging her friends tightly S5E9.png Mane Six hugging outside town hall S5E9.png Party Pooped Twilight walking back and forth in front of her friends S5E11.png Pinkie "Making friends is always fun" S5E11.png Twilight "we made friends with a yak prince!" S5E11.png Twilight nervous laugh S5E11.png Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash sees Twilight nervous S5E11.png Twilight shocked by trumpet sounds S5E11.png Twilight nervous moving her eyes to castle door S5E11.png Carpet lays down on castle floor S5E11.png Twilight nervously bites her lip while others look at door S5E11.png Twilight teleports S5E11.png Twilight welcomes the yaks to Equestria S5E11.png Twilight "You must be hungry" S5E11.png Twilight signs Spike to bring in food S5E11.png Twilight with a table of foods S5E11.png Twilight gulps S5E11.png Twilight nervous smile S5E11.png Twilight extremely worried S5E11.png Pinkie "Is it okay to be nervous now?" S5E11.png Pinkie and Twilight nervous S5E11.png Mane 6 cleans up the castle S5E11.png Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Twilight sees pieces falling down S5E11.png Rarity puts glue on broken pieces of vase S5E11.png Rarity "Very... different" S5E11.png Twilight's friends listen to Twilight S5E11.png Rainbow "Um..." S5E11.png Pinkie "I did, I did!" S5E11.png Rarity not happy S5E11.png Twilight "make them feel welcome" S5E11.png Twilight "we want to make sure Equestria" S5E11.png Twilight "to make this place feel like Yakyakistan" S5E11.png Pinkie "No problem" S5E11.png Mane 6 puts hooves together S5E11.png Rarity levitating fabric S5E11.png Rarity rolls down fabric S5E11.png Rarity levitating fabric and basket S5E11.png Rarity sees what the yaks are doing S5E11.png Rarity worried S5E11.png Chewed fabric spat out onto the floor S5E11.png Rarity and Pinkie watches yaks destroy property S5E11.png The Mane 6 meet in the castle S5E11.png Rarity "Satisfactory, I'd say" S5E11.png Twilight smiling nervously and others looking at Pinkie S5E11.png Rarity reassures Pinkie S5E11.png Mane 6 in the castle sans Pinkie S5E11.png Fluttershy "Angel and I searched the forest" S5E11.png Fluttershy shakes her head S5E11.png Rainbow "Aerial recon turned up nothing either" S5E11.png AJ "No Pinkie Pie" S5E11.png AJ "Granny Smith's dentures under the house" S5E11.png AJ "not a complete loss" S5E11.png Rarity "She's simply vanished!" S5E11.png Rarity and AJ hears Twilight S5E11.png Twilight "What are we gonna do?" S5E11.png Twilight "she'll be back" S5E11.png AJ "I think she knows what she's doin'" S5E11.png Rainbow "Piece o' cake" S5E11.png Twilight sees her friends trying to make a party S5E11.png Twilight's friends listening to Twilight "This isn't like her!" S5E11.png Twilight "I let everypony down" S5E11.png Twilight "see that I haven't made new friends" S5E11.png Twilight "I've made new enemies" S5E11.png Mane 6 in Pinkie's basement S5E11.png Pinkie watches her friend while hidden S5E11.png Rarity "how much we all appreciate her hard work" S5E11.png Pinkie thanks her friends S5E11.png Pinkie hugs Twilight S5E11.png Pinkie "go to Yakyakistan so I could bring something back" S5E11.png Pinkie sighs in regret S5E11.png Pinkie "I worked harder on this party than any party ever" S5E11.png Pinkie feels down S5E11.png Pinkie jumps in excitement S5E11.png Twilight "It's too late" S5E11.png Fluttershy "So, um" S5E11.png Fluttershy "do we walk back up the slide or... or what?" S5E11.png Pinkie thanks the sheeps S5E11.png Pinkie "if it's okay with you" S5E11.png Pinkie "it's party time!" S5E11.png Pinkie wears star sunglasses S5E11.png Yaks playing with ponies S5E11.png Pinkie's friends gathering around the yaks S5E11.png Pinkie "make you feel at home" S5E11.png Rutherford "For a thousand moons!" S5E11.png Ponies and yaks cheering S5E11.png Rutherford "You understand yaks now" S5E11.png Amending Fences Pictures of Twilight and her friends S5E12.png Twilight looks at her coronation picture S5E12.png Twilight realizes something S5E12.png Twilight "I can't remember any of their names right now!" S5E12.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Mane Six storm into the throne room S5E13.png Mane Six shocked S5E13.png Mane Six shielding their eyes S5E13.png Rainbow Dash "we've got the cure for that!" S5E13.png Mane Six powering up S5E13.png Pinkie and Rarity in Rainbow Power forms S5E13.png Rainbow Power Mane Six's eyes glow white S5E13.png Mane Six fire beams of rainbow light S5E13.png Mane Six's six light beams become one S5E13.png Rainbow Power Mane Six silhouettes S5E13.png Rainbow Power Mane Six gather around Luna S5E13.png Rainbow and Rarity grooming their pets S5E13.png Rarity combing Opalescence's tail S5E13.png Rarity nods off as she combs S5E13.png Rarity accidentally pokes Opal with the comb S5E13.png Rarity looking half-asleep S5E13.png Rarity apologizing to Opal S5E13.png Rarity "didn't get my normal beauty sleep last night" S5E13.png Opal hissing at Rarity S5E13.png Twilight's friends in agreement S5E13.png Pinkie Pie cartwheels across the room S5E13.png Rest of main cast "me too!" S5E13.png Twilight's friends stare at her with mouths agape S5E13.png Fluttershy "dreamt about a blue smoke thingy too" S5E13.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity "me too!" S5E13.png Main ponies unamused by Spike S5E13.png Rarity "what could've given us all the same nightmare?" S5E13.png Twilight "any idea what it could mean" S5E13.png Fluttershy "that was fast" S5E13.png Twilight Sparkle "we all did" S5E13.png Spike "not me!" S5E13.png Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity "we know!" S5E13.png Twilight "you've encountered the smoke monster too?" S5E13.png Luna looking ashamed at the Mane Six S5E13.png Luna "it must have learned of you six" S5E13.png Spike "whoa-whoa-whoa" S5E13.png Rainbow Dash "no biggie" S5E13.png Rainbow Dash "that does sound bad!" S5E13.png Mane Six, Luna, and Spike enter Twilight's bedroom S5E13.png Princess Luna "I will pursue the creature" S5E13.png Main cast has a princess sleepover S5E13.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash in bed S5E13.png Fluttershy and Rarity in bed S5E13.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash fall asleep S5E13.png Fluttershy falls asleep S5E13.png Princess Luna surrounded by sleeping Mane Six S5E13.png Princess Luna hovers into the air S5E13.png Luna's magic threads float down to the Mane Six S5E13.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow connected to magic threads S5E13.png Mane Six connected to magic threads S5E13.png Princess Luna hovers over the sleeping Mane Six S5E13.png Princess Luna entering Rarity's mind S5E13.png Rarity in her dream S5E13.png Rarity surrounded by floating dresses S5E13.png Tantabus appears in Rarity's dream S5E13.png Rarity looks behind her S5E13.png Rarity "I should have said en garde!" S5E13.png Rarity blasts a dress with magic S5E13.png Rarity blasts another dress with magic S5E13.png Rarity surrounded by raining fabric S5E13.png Rarity "such a pretty little chiffon" S5E13.png Rarity "what kind of monster would do this?!" S5E13.png Princess Luna in Rarity's dream S5E13.png Rarity "let's stop it!" S5E13.png Luna holds Rarity back with her wing S5E13.png Princess Luna flutters in front of Rarity S5E13.png Princess Luna flies after the Tantabus S5E13.png Rarity blasting another monster dress S5E13.png Princess Luna "I must follow it where you cannot" S5E13.png Rarity tells Princess Luna to go S5E13.png Princess Luna flying out the window S5E13.png Rarity faces the monster dresses alone S5E13.png Rarity looking nervous S5E13.png Rarity surrounded by monster dresses S5E13.png The Mane Six wake up S5E13.png Spike worried about Rarity S5E13.png Princess Luna "the next time you sleep" S5E13.png Princess Luna "confined to your dreams" S5E13.png Princess Luna "I still have a chance to catch it" S5E13.png Mane Six looking relieved S5E13.png Princess Luna "it is far worse than that" S5E13.png Princess Luna "gives it more and more power" S5E13.png Rarity "let us help you stop it before that happens" S5E13.png Princess Luna "cannot allow the Tantabus to escape" S5E13.png Fluttershy and Rarity going back to sleep S5E13.png Princess Luna casting sleep magic again S5E13.png Princess Luna exerts her dream magic further S5E13.png Mane Six explore the shared dream S5E13.png Unicorn Big Mac creates a smiling apple S5E13.png Mane Six in varied amazement S5E13.png Mane Six hear Princess Luna S5E13.png Mane Six run up to Princess Luna S5E13.png Mane Six worried about Princess Luna S5E13.png Mane Six overcome with worry S5E13.png Twilight Sparkle "you're in luck!" S5E13.png Rainbow Dash "we're already on it!" S5E13.png Mane Six observing the Tantabus S5E13.png Twilight fires at the Tantabus again S5E13.png Princess Luna utterly exhausted S5E13.png Luna and Mane Six "hurry, my friends!" S5E13.png Rainbow Dash flies after the Tantabus S5E13.png Applejack "it's a dream!" S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Alicorn Big McIntosh flies past the crowd S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Ponies watching the tornado S5E13.png Rarity proud of herself S5E13.png Giant Angel stomps next to Rarity S5E13.png Ponyville works together against the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna continues to struggle S5E13.png Rarity and Crusaders shocked; Filthy Rich falls S5E13.png Twilight "doing everything you can to stop it" S5E13.png Rarity, Rainbow, and Fluttershy supporting Luna S5E13.png Mane Six supporting Princess Luna S5E13.png Mane Six happy for Princess Luna S5E13.png Twilight and friends waking up S5E13.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash wake up S5E13.png Luna sleeping in the middle of Twilight's room S5E13.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "supposed to be about getting along" EG3.png The Rainbooms excited EG3.png Sunset and friends in bizarre attire EG3.png Rarity "that's putting it mildly" EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png Rarity "can't believe our world's Twilight" EG3.png Sunset and friends in the hallway EG3.png Twilight jealous of Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png The Rainbooms in the auditorium EG3.png Twilight spying on the Rainbooms EG3.png Pinkie Pie "nothing to worry about" EG3.png Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png Miscellaneous Sketches and concept art Lauren Faust Sparkler.jpg|2008 design of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Originally known as "Sparkler", based on the G1 toy and cartoon character of the same name. Lauren Faust Rarity sketch.jpg|A 2008 concept sketch of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Hmph by fyre flye-d4axdfv.jpg Pony pedi by fyre flye-d4axdoy.jpg Carousel couture by fyre flye-d4axe3o.jpg Toys Rarity Equestria Girls show attire doll.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Fashion Set.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Fashion Style Rarity in packaging.jpg|Fashion Style Rarity Mini-figure Rarity.jpg|Blind Bag Rarity Games AiP strange Applejack.png|Rarity and AppleJack playing without Twilight. Other Rarity Hubworld profile.jpg Canterlot Castle Rarity 1.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 2.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 3.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 4.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 5.png Teacher for a Day - Rarity's profile.png Rarity Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png CastleCreator Rarity.png Rarity bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Pinkie Pie and Rarity as bridlemaids.jpg Rarity color-in image.jpg|Rarity Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Rarity "Confidence" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Rarity motivational poster Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A promotional scene edited from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies Promotional - Fluttershy and Rarity react to Pinkie's crazy face S3E3.png|A promotional scene horizontally flipped from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies Twilight's magic about to turn Applejack and Rarity into miniature mares S3E5.png Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. IDW comic issue 8 cover by Tony Fleecs.jpg|Nightmare Rarity on cover B of issue #8 of the [[My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics)|''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic comics]]. Rarity Equestria Girls design.png|Rarity's pony design and her Equestria Girls design. Rarity Hub Cropped.png|Rarity on the hub-homepage Twitter promo Inspiration Manifestation.png|Twitter promotional image for the episode Inspiration Manifestation S5 teaser Rarity with equal sign cutie mark.png S5 teaser Rarity crying.png Rarity Rainbow Power Photo.jpg Rarity Profile Image from Hub World.jpg 2015 Super Bowl Rally.png Mane 6 as Donkeys - Rarity.png|A Donkey that looks just like Rarity from the TV Show "My Little Donkey" from the MLP Annual 2014 Comic Book Rarity appalled S1E1.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-13 Rarity uses her magic to move items around her S1E14.png|Season 1 Episodes 14-26 Rarity giant diamond S2E01.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-13 Rarity not return S2E14.png|Season 2 Episodes 14-26 Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png|Season 3 Rarity presents pony ears and tail EG.png|Equestria Girls Rarity doesn't have any ideas S4E02.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-13 Rarity not amused S4E21.png|Season 4 Episodes 14-26 Rarity on purple Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks